


"Ich Will"

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ich Will" is a Supernatural video, featuring John, Dean and Sam Winchester. An Action video about (basically) everything that has happened during the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ich Will"

**Author's Note:**

> "Ich Will" by Rammstein
> 
> "Ich Will" = "I Want"
> 
> I want you, I want you ... to undestand ...
> 
> (why I`m after you. Especially the demons, but at the end of the day, everyone, and everything, wants a pice of a Winchester, no matter how.)
> 
> I`ve played with the lyrics, I`ve played with the *different* meanings of "I want you, I want you to understand", I`ve jumped on the lyrics, to make `em do as I want, action style.
> 
> VIMEO PASSWORD: ichwill

VIMEO PASSWORD: ichwill

  
  



End file.
